Friendzone (Jihoon P101)
by geuxx
Summary: Sirim tak bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya terhadap Jihoon setelah beberapa tahun mereka menjalin persahabatan. Sirim pun dilanda rasa bimbang. Ia ingin menyatakan perasaannya. Namun ia takut akan merusak persahabatannya dengan Jihoon.
1. chapter 1

Siapa sih yang tidak senang ketika mendengar bunyi bel tanda istirahat. Terlebih lagi jika bel pulang berbunyi. Orang pintar sekalipun pasti menunggu kedua waktu itu. Termasuk Sirim. Beda seperti yang kebanyakan murid inginkan, Sirim menunggu waktu istirahat hanya untuk tidur. Biasanya ia akan tidur dalam jangka waktu paling sebentar 10 menit.

Tapi, belum genap 10 menit, ia sudah dibangunkan oleh sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Ketimbang protes, Sirim memilih untuk bangun saja. Siapa tahu ia dibangunkan karena suatu hal penting.

Ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, ia mendapati seorang laki-laki bermata sayu yang berjongkok di dekat mejanya. Laki-laki itu menumpukan dagunya di meja sambil memegang sisi meja. Ia menatap Sirim tanpa rasa canggung.

"Ya?" tanya Sirim dengan suara yang parau.

"Kau tidak istirahat?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang istirahat," jawab Sirim singkat. Namun tampaknya laki-laki itu tak puas dengan jawaban Sirim.

"Kenapa istirahatnya tidur?" tanyanya lagi. Sirim hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri.

"Apa kau setiap hari selalu kekurangan waktu tidur di rumah?" Lagi dan lagi, Sirim enggan untuk menjawab.

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk menyendiri?" Ternyata ia tak berhenti untuk bertanya. Membuat Sirim merasa kesal.

'Ini orang kenapa sih?' batinnya kesal dan berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali. Namun ia tak bisa. Laki-laki itu malah menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sirim untuk bangun.

"Ck! Apa sih?" kesal Sirim. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum lebar tanpa ada rasa bersalah sama sekali kepadanya.

"Ayo, kita perkenalan ulang biar kita bisa lebih dekat," ucapnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan. Posisinya kini sudah berdiri di tempat.

Sirim menatap tangan itu ragu-ragu. Kontak fisik dengan seorang namja walaupun bukan dengan orang yang disukai adalah hal yang tidak banget untuk gadis itu. Tapi, karena ia teman sekelasnya, ia pun mau menjabat tangan itu sekaligus memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Park Jihoon imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Choi Sirim. Hehehe."

TBC

Part yang sangat singkat

Btw, aku juga post cerita barengan di wattpad: geu_xx. seharusnya mah konsisten di akun mana. tapi, kadang ga semuanya milih baca di wt atau di sini. lagipula, masih ingin melestarikan keadaan di sini(?)

Kritik dan saran saya terima. Sekian dan terima kasih


	2. chapter 2

**Sirim's** **POV**

Park Jihoon. Dia adalah sahabatku. Aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama. Kira-kiranya sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu dimana kami masih kelas 8. Yap, berarti sekarang kami kelas 11.

Kami berdua memiliki sifat yang berbanding terbalik. Tapi justru itu membuat persahabatan kami unik.

Aku dan Jihoon juga memiliki persamaan yang membuat kami menjadi lebih dekat. _Dance_ dan rasa masa bodoh kami terhadap hubungan asmara. Memang, kami tidak seperti remaja yang pada umumnya mementingkan persoalan itu. Jika para gadis mengobrol tentang gebetan atau pacar mereka, maka aku akan memilih untuk menghindar. Kalau si Jihoon sih gak tau. Tapi, kalau ditanya ia selalu bilang kalau pacarnya adalah _game_.

Tapi, kurasa ia sudah mulai memiliki rasa peduli soal percintaan. Walaupun tak begitu kelihatan sih. Ya masa bodohlah. Itu artinya aku terhindar dari godaan teman sekelas yang mengatakan kalau kami adalah sepasang kekasih.

Mendengar godaan itu memang cukup membuatku geli. Aku dan Jihoon? Yang benar saja. Tipeku bukan seperti dia. Aku menyukai laki-laki seperti _sunbae_ -ku yang sudah menjadi alumni, Jang Moonbok. Ehehehe. Aneh ya tipeku.

"WOY, KANTIN GAK?"

Secara refleks, aku memukul kepalanya sampai ia mengaduh kesakitan. Siapa suruh teriak di jendela dekat bangkuku? Padahal cukup ngomong pelan saja aku sudah mendengarnya.

"Duh, kau ini!" ia mengelus kepalanya yang kupukul.

"Aku masih punya indera pendengaran yang baik kalau kau tahu, wahai Tuan Jihoon," ujarku. Ia tipe yang susah untuk mengalah. Ia pun memukul kembali kepalaku.

"Pembalasan." Jihoon memeletkan lidahnya. Ya Tuhan. Kenapa aku bisa memiliki sahabat kurang ajar seperti dia, sih?

"Jadi, mau ikut ke kantin gak?" tawarnya lagi. Aku mengiyakannya dan segera menghampiri Jihoon yang berada di luar kelas.

Semenjak ada Jihoon, bisa dibilang waktu istirahatku tidak hanya tidur di dalam kelas. Tentu saja karena ia selalu datang menghampiri dan selalu melarangku untuk menyendiri di kelas. Karena dia juga, aku bisa belajar bersosialisasi dengan baik dan punya banyak teman. Itu kenapa, orangtuaku menyukainya. Bukan orangtuaku saja, tapi semua orang. Ia seperti mengeluarkan energi positif. Begitulah kiranya.

 **Sirim's** **POV** **End)**

 **TBC**


	3. chapter 3

3 tahun telah berlalu. Namun, kebiasaan Sirim tidaklah 100% hilang begitu saja. Ia masih memakai sebagian besar waktu kosong untuk tidur. Jika Jihoon datang, ia sudah diganggu habis-habisan olehnya.

' _Sepertinya_ _dia_ _gak_ _bakal_ _ke_ _sini_ ,' batin Sirim saat melihat hujan mulai turun. Lagipula, ia yakin kelas Jihoon masih dalam proses belajar mengajar. Mustahil Jihoon ke kelasnya di saat jam pelajaran. Ditambah lagi jarak kelasnya yang bisa membuat pakaian basah jika nekat menerobos hujan.

Sirim yang yakin bahwa Jihoon tidak akan datang, langsung melipat kedua tangannya. Lalu, ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas lipatan tangannya. Secara perlahan, ia memejamkan matanya. Ia pun semakin 'semangat' untuk tertidur karena cuacanya yang mendukung.

Memang, cuacanya mendukung Sirim. Tapi, keberuntungan tidak mendukung dirinya.

Terlihat di depan pintu kelas, telah berdiri seorang namja dengan rambut basahnya yang terlihat. Ia adalah Park Jihoon. Ia tengah mengatur nafasnya karena habis berlarian. Sebelum masuk, ia mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya dengan maksud mengeringkan rambutnya. Para gadis yang berada di kelas itu tak dapat menahan ekspresi kagumnya saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"Permisi," izin Jihoon entah kepada siapa. Beberapa dari mereka menjawabnya, mengizinkan Jihoon untuk masuk. Jihoon pun masuk lalu menghampiri meja Sirim.

Puk puk puk

Jihoon sedang dalam mode baik. Biasanya ia akan memukul lengan gadis itu. Ia paham bahwa semalam Sirim bergadang demi tugas. Ia tahu karena semalam ia yang menemaninya.

Tapi, karena ia butuh orang untuk berbagi rasa senang, ia pun dengan berbaik hati membangunkan sahabatnya itu. Ia tak bisa merasakan kebahagiaan hanya sendirian tanpa Sirim. Memang persahabatan yang begitu indah.

"Rim, bangun," bisik Jihoon sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sirim. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun yang diberikannya. Jihoon geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Jihoon tak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kursi Sirim sambil menyebut namanya dengan suara yang lantang. Ia tak peduli dengan seisi kelas yang melihat ke arahnya.

Bagaimana reaksi Sirim? Ia hanya berkata 'jangan ganggu aku' tanpa mengangkat kepalanya sama sekali alias tetap melanjutkan tidurnya. Jihoon menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia merasa harus pakai cara paksaan seperti di rumahnya.

Jihoon pun mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Tangan kanannya ia selipkan pada bawah kaki Sirim dan tangan kirinya pada punggung Sirim. Lalu, ia pun mengangkat Sirim ala _bridal_ _style_.

Ternyata 100% cara itu ampuh untuk membangunkannya. Sirim terbangun dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"Sudah bangun, Tuan Putri?" tanya Jihoon sambil tersenyum. Sirim _blank_ seketika. Ia tampak berpikir sebentar. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar kalau ia benar-benar digendong Jihoon. Iya, digendong. Tapi di dalam kelasnya.

Wajah Sirim memerah karena malu. Jika di kelas hanya berdua, mungkin ia tak akan menahan malu seperti ini. Tapi sekarang kelas sedang ramai dan ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia malu. Hanya sekedar ngomong saja ia tampak kesusahan.

"Tu-tu-turunkan aku," ucapnya sangat pelan. Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya sampai poninya ikut tergoyang.

"Mumpung cuaca mendukung, ayo kita saling menghangatkan diri," ucapnya, membuat seisi kelas penasaran dengan kata-kata cukup ambigu itu.

Sirim tidak berani menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain selain ke Jihoon. Ia merasa lebih malu jika harus menatap ke teman sekelasnya.

"Aku pinjam putri tidur kelas kalian dulu, ya!" pamit Jihoon kepada anak kelas Sirim lalu membawa Sirim pergi. Mereka mengiyakan saja dan terkekeh melihat kelakuan mereka yang menggemaskan.

"Mereka itu benar-benar cuman sahabatan?" tanya salah satu gadis di rombongan kelas itu. Sepertinya Jihokn dan Sirim bakal jadi bahan gosipan mereka.

"Entahlah. Mereka lebih kelihatan seperti orang yang pacaran."

"Kurasa mereka TTM."

"Ah, kenapa mereka tidak jadian saja sih?"

"Gak mungkin deh kayaknya. Sirim selalu bilang kalau tipe idealnya seperti Moonbok _sunbae_ , yang model cantik cantik gitu."

"Moonbok _sunbae_ cantik karena rambut panjangnya. Si Jihoon juga bakal cantik kok kalau begitu. Tanpa rambut panjang pun dia sudah cantik. Tinggal poles sedikit saja," kata gadis yang lain. Acara gosip pun jadi berlanjut hanya karena satu pertanyaan mengenai status hubungan Jihoon dan Sirim.

"Apa sih! Gak penting!" dengus _namja_ itu kesal. Ya, kesal mendengar gosipan yang tidak jelas. Ia ingin mengusir rombongan gadis yang duduk di barisan belakang di dekatnya. Tapi, gimana pun kuatnya _namja_ , akan kalah dengan rombongan _yeoja_ ganas itu. Cukup sekali ia mengalaminya.

 **TBC**

Singkat ya. Kemungkinan setiap chapter bakal dibuat kurang dari 1K kata. Soalnya ngetik di hp. Agak mabok dan lama kalau update panjang di hp Mau update di laptop, laptopnya lagi eror. Doain laptop gue sembuh ya


	4. chapter 4

Sirim sedikit bersyukur karena Jihoon menggendongnya melewati area belakang kelas, bukan depan kelas. Walau begitu, tetap saja ia malu karena beberapa mereka yang duduk di dekat jendela melihat dirinya.

"Jihoon bodoh! Tanganmu hampir mengenai dadaku!" Sirim memukul tangan kiri Jihoon. Jihoon pun membenarkan posisi tangannya.

"Dada tepos begitu kalau dipegang juga gak ada rasanya."

Jihoon langsung dihadiahi pukulan keras di dadanya. Iya, sakit. Pukulan si gadis _introvert_ seperti Sirim tidaklah main-main. Pukulannya pun sampai membuat mereka yang di luar kelas menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Gila! Sakit tahu gak. Ugh!"

"Siapa suruh merendahkan wanita."

"Aku tidak merendahkan wanita. Aku hanya berkata sesuai kenyataan yang ada. Dan apa? Kau wanita? Yang benar saja. Wanita jadi-jadian iya kali," ucap Jihoon.

Sirim sudah melayangkan tangannya, bermaksud ingin kembali memukulnya. Tapi, Jihoon langsung pura-pura menjatuhkannya dalam gendongan. Tangan Sirim yang melayang di udara dengan sigap memeluk leher Jihoon.

" _Stupid_ Jihoon!" umpatnya pelan. Jihoon terkekeh. Gadis itu cenderung menjadi kalem jika sudah sangat kesal.

"Turunkan aku di sini!" titahnya.

"Tanggung. Kenapa tidak di kantinnya saja?"

"Kau ingin menambah gosip lagi hah?" peringatnya dengan gosip soal hubungan mereka. Dengan posisi sekarang, siapa pun pasti tidak akan percaya dengan kata sahabat diantara mereka berdua.

"Ah, bilang saja kau senang. Ya 'kan?" godanya. Sirim menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya, memaksa untuk diturunkan. Jihoon pun menurunkannya di dekat pintu kantin.

"Terima kasih!" ucapnya penuh penekanan lalu ia berjalan mendahului Jihoon. Jihoon terkekeh pelan dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, fashionmu hari inu cukup aneh ya," sindirnya. Perlu diketahui, bahwa Sirim mengenakan setelan olahraga kebesaran tapi bawahannya juga ia mengenakan rok seragam sekolah. Bisa dibayangkan? Kiranya seperti _crayon_ _pop_.

"Diamlah!"

Jihoon pun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sirim. Ia mencubit pipi kanan gadis itu.

"Utututu, jangan ngambek dong."

"Berhentilah melakukan _skinship_ ," kata Sirim. Jihoon pun melepaskan cubitannya. Ia langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

Plak

Mata Jihoon melotot saat mendapat pukulan keras di punggungnya. Tampaknya sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka sesama.

"Traktirin. Uangku ketinggalan di dalam kelas gara-gara kau." Ia menonjok-nonjok pelan lengan kekar itu.

"Iya iya. Tenang saja. Aku membawamu ke sini juga untuk mentraktirmu."

"Tumben," cibirnya. Biasanya Jihoon yang meminta traktiran darinya. Jika diminta balik, maka ia akan menjawabnya dengan alasan-alasan lain. Herannya ia selalu saja mempercayainya dan menurutinya.

"Sudahlah. Gak usah banyak nanya. Pesan aja apa yang kau mau."

"Tapi, aku malas jalan. Maunya duduk di sini saja." Ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Tak perlu pakai waktu, Jihoon sendiri pun tahu makna tersembunyi dibalik ekspresi sok _cute_ -nya.

"Iya, si putri tidur. Duduk manis disini dan sebutin apa yang mau dipesan," ucapnya. Sirim pun menyebutkan apa saja yang ingin ia makan. Setelah itu, Jihoon pergi memesan.

Tak lama kemudian, Jihoon datang dengan senampan makanan di tangannya. Sirim sudah tepuk tangan kecil, senang dengan pesanannya yang sudah datang.

"Wah, wah. _Gomawo_ , Jihoona!" Sirim hendak mengambil nampan itu tapi langsung dihindari oleh Jihoon.

"Ini punyaku. Kau ambil sendiri punyamu di sana."

"Hah? Ih, kok gitu sih?" ngambeknya. Jihoon terkekeh.

"Udah, ah. Jangan mewek duluan. Itu, lagi dibawain sama Ibunya." Ia menunjukkannya dengan dagunya.

"Wah! Terimakasih, Bi," ucapnya yang langsung dibalas oleh Ibu itu.

"Gak bilang makasih ke aku?" tanya Jihoon.

"Makasih," jawabnya cepat tanpa menatapnya. Ia langsung melahap makanannya yang masih hangat. Mereka pun menyantapnya bersama-sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah dapat loh," bisiknya pelan, disela-sela makan. Saat itu juga Sirim langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya.

"E-eh? _Gwenchana_?" tanyanya khawatir. Jihoon membantunya dengan memberikan air minum kepadanya. Setelah itu, gadis itu mengelus dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Apa? Kau dapat? Bagaimana bisa laki-laki dapat..." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mereka saling memandang sesama dalam diam.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Jihoon berpikir kembali dan ia pun baru _ngeh_ dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Ya Tuhan! Maksudku bukan begitu. Maksudku, aku sudah mendapat kontak dia yang bisa dihubungi."

"Kau ini kalau bicara setengah-setengah. Dia siapa lagi coba?"

"Itu, anak baru di kelasku."

"Somi?" Jihoon pun menjentikkan jarinya sebagai jawaban. Sirim pun jadi sadar bahwa ia ditraktir karena ia sedang senang.

Sebagai sahabat, seharusnya ia senang-senang saja mendengarnya. Berarti Jihoon yang pemalas itu mau berusaha.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, ia tidak begitu senang. Apalagi motif mentraktir dirinya hanya karena mendapat kontak dari anak baru yang ditaksir Jihoon. Ia yakin pasti anak itu mengoceh tentang Somi.

Dan benar saja. Sepanjang waktu makan, Jihoon tak bisa diam. Ia menceritakan soal bagaimana ia mendapatkannya dan bagaimana ia bisa sekelompok dengan Somi.

Ia yang mendengarnya benar-benar tidak suka. Kan sudah dibilang sejak awal, jika ada yang membahas soal hubungan percintaan ataupun sejenisnya, ia cenderung menghindarinya. Dan tampaknya Jihoon lupa dengan itu. Sirim pun tidak merespon ocehannya sama sekali.

"Makasih buat traktirannya. Aku mau duluan ke kelas." Sirim membereskan alat makannya lalu berdiri.

"Eh? Yakin mau balik ke kelas sekarang? Temani aku aja dulu. Kan masuk masih lama. Ini juga masih hujan loh. Lihat tuh." Jihoon menunjukkan cuaca sekarang.

"Yakinlah. Mau ganti baju. Takut nanti gak keburu. Dah!" Sirim berlari menjauh dari kantin. Jihoon sempat bergumam soal _style_ aneh Sirim yang menurutnya sayang untuk diubah. Jihoon pun kembali memakan makanannya sendirian.

Di sisi lain, Sirim kembali ke kelas dengan wajah yang bete. Apalagi kalau bukan soal Jihoon di kantin. Ia akan biasa-biasa saja jika yang melakukannya adalah orang lain. Tapi tidak jika orangnya adalah Jihoon.

"Hoy, semakin jelek saja wajahmu kalau gitu," sahut seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Sirim hanya memicingkan matanya sebentar dan melewati _namja_ itu tanpa mau membalasnya.

 **TBC**

Mau bilang. Ini ff emang ada sangkut pautnya dengan rl Mori. Tapi, yang _skinship_ gendong itu gak ya dan rl gue juga gak naksir dengan sahabat gue yang _namja_.

 _Btw_ , semalam mimpiin bestie _namja_ gue Efek sejak bulan april gak pernah ketemu dia lagi kali ya. Kabar pun sudah jarang.


End file.
